Kori-Shan Lung
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} Kori-Shan Lung is a species of Elder Dragon created by BannedLagiacrus. It is the ancestor of Lao-Shan Lung and comes from the New World though is heading dangerously close to the Old World. Physiology Kori-Shan Lung's appearance is almost identical to Lao-Shan Lung's appearance. Unlike Lao, it has webbing on its back feet and a fish-like fin at the end of its tail. It has a shiny, metal silver shell and shiny, gold scales lining against its back. Kori-Shan Lung's eyes are a glowing blue while its claws are red-tipped shiny metal. The main feature that sets it apart from Lao-Shan Lung is its horn. Its horn is froze solid and longer than a Lao-Shan Lung, though seems to freeze when it attacks. Habitat The habitat of the Kori-Shan Lung is truly unknown. Only a few individuals were seen frozen in the walls of the Polar Sea before eventually breaking out of their long sleep. It is believed that a few Kori-Shan Lungs froze themselves to prevent themselves from dying out during some type of disaster. Now only some have been spotted in the Great Freezing Sea, where the Polar Sea once was. Attacks and Moves Phase 1 (Level 1-50) Ship Ramming: Kori-Shan Lung will dive underwater and ram the ship while underwater with its spiky back causing the ship to rock from side to side, making hunters lose their balance and fall on their back. After the ramming, it will raise its head out of the water and bite forward before diving back underwater. Icy Ball of Water: It will raise its head up on one of the sides of the ship before sucking up large amounts of water and spitting it at hunters on either side. This attack causes Soublight. Icy Back Spikes: Kori-Shan Lung will get besides the ship and ram the side of the ship, causing it to rock from side to side. While its beside ship, hunters can jump on its back and attack its back but while on its back, puffs of ice will begin to shot from its back. As the puffs become more rapid, hunters will begin to walk slower while on its back before it roars, causing multiple spikes of ice to pop around its back and knock hunters into the water. This attack causes Iceblight. Jaws: Kori-Shan Lung will dive underwater and the music will stop before the music becomes more sinister. As the music plays, hunters will see movement on either of the three binders before it swings its tail up in the air, lifting up the ship, and having its mouth wide open behind one of the binders as the hunters slowly drift towards its open mouth. Hunters will have to hold down to the ship for their lives and wait for it to stop trying eat them. If hunters fall into Kori's mouth, it will instantly kill them with one powerful crunch and hunters will be brought back to the Base Camp. Horn Saber: Kori-Shan Lung will swing its frozen horn across the ship's deck and knock hunters back towards the water causing them to fall in the water. Binder Destruction: If a hunter tries to use the binder against Kori-Shan Lung it will use its force and begin to slowly pull the binder. While pulling, hunters can balance on the binder rope and walk across it as it pulls the binder. After a few seconds, Kori-Shan Lung will begin to pull off the Ballistae Binder and completely pull it off, dragging it to the bottom of the sea. Claw Slam: Kori-Shan Lung will ram against the ship with its horn before quickly raising its claw as cold air and ice surround its claw. It will than slam its claw on the ship and ice will form around the spot before it bursts into water. After slamming its claw, it will shoot a burst of water and ice from its mouth on the ship before diving back underwater. This attack causes Iceblight. Ship Wrecker: Once the ship is close to its sinking point, Kori-Shan Lung will get under the ship and roar before freezing water around it, making a platform for the ship. As the water freezes, Kori-Shan Lung will quickly jump out of the water and send hunters into the air as it dives back in the water. It will than resurface with its mouth wide open and hunters will slowly fall into its mouth before jumping out into Phase 2. Phase 1 (Level 51-374) Hyper Frostbite Beam: It will roar from a distance and open its mouth follow a random hunter before firing a beam of water and ice at hunters that can knock hunters back pretty far into the water. This attack causes Frostbite. Icy Spike Roll: It freeze its back with cold air and freezing water, as it slowly swims closer to the ship. As it swims closer, hunters need to deal as much damage as possible before it gets to close. When its close enough, it will roll to its side and stick the ship with its many spikes before swimming away from the ship and to a distance. When it does this, hunters will have to hold tight to the ship are they will fall in the water. Phase 1 (Level 375-500) Snow Storm: It will start the hunt of by breathing a bright white cloud in the air that constantly snows. This snow causes Iceblight and will constantly snow through out Phase 1. The snow also makes the hunters movements slower after a little while. Phase 1 (Level 501-2999) Jumping Water Beam: Kori-Shan Lung will go under the freezing water before jumping out of it, over the ship, and breathing a large beam of water on the ship as it travels over the ship. This beam will spray bits of water as it hits the ship and cause Soublight. Hail Storm: This replaces the Snow Storm at this level and actually not just slows down hunters but also makes the screen a little blurry and deals small bits of damage. Phase 2 (Level 1-50) Kori-Shan Lung shares attacks with the Leviathans, while underwater. Sharq Attacks: Kori-Shan Lung roars loudly, causing a school of Sharq to swim out in the open. The roar has causes the Sharq to panic, making the predators scatter and try to escape the destruction around them. They swim at high speeds, knocking hunters away if hit, dealing a small bit of damage. Chewy!: It quickly swims towards a hunter and opens its mouth wide. If a hunter is caught in its mouth, it will begin to chew them up like bubble gum as a meter pops up. The hunter has to mash buttons to get out of the pin. If he/she takes to long to get out of the pin, Kori-Shan Lung will blast the hunter out of its mouth with a block of ice. This attack can quickly drain a hunter's health. Ice Blocks of Death: It shakes its back three times, sending medium-sized ice blocks to float up to catch hunters off guard. These blocks of ice are a negative in a way. If a hunter is caught by the ice, it'll leave them open to an attack for two seconds. Cutting Waves: Kori-Shan Lung freezes its horn before slashing with its horn five times in a slow manner. Each slash sends a wave of freezing water at hunters to deal quick damage. While targeting a hunter with this attack, Kori-Shan Lung will turn its body a bit as it swings its head to keep up with the hunter. After the attack, it will unfreeze its horn and taunt. This attack can cause Iceblight. Frosty Breath: It rears back, much like Royal Ludroth, before spitting a giant ball of ice at hunters in front of it. This attack can cause Frostbite. Cannonball!: Kori-Shan Lung looks up at the surface of the water before jumping out and smashing down into the water with immense force. After performing this cannonball, it will slowly freeze its whole body in ice as it descends. If a hunter is near it, while it freezes itself, the hunter will be frozen in the ice too. After freezing itself and descending for a few seconds, Kori-Shan Lung frees itself from the ice in a giant destructive display for massive damage to nearby targets. For any hunter that might've gotten frozen by it, this attack can potentially instant kill hunters. This attack can cause Frostbite. Ice Release Roar: Kori-Shan Lung swims forward as it roars at foes in front of it, attempting to stun them for a few seconds, leading up to it freezing up its back spikes and spinning forward for a second towards a random hunter. This attack can cause Iceblight. Cool Down: It calms down randomly before performing this attack. It'll stand in place, without moving, as a white fog appears around its body. This fog will cause nearby hunters to move slower as pieces of ice begin to appear on their body. Eventually, they completely freeze in place and are left open to any random attack it decides to use. Hunters only freeze in place when their near it. Grim Whirlpool: Kori-Shan Lung swims around in a circle, making a whirlpool. Unlike Abyssal Lagiacrus's, it'll constantly swim around the vortex to pull in hunters before stopping midway and swimming in the opposite direction. Both whirlpools can last about four seconds and cause Iceblight. Traveling Whirlpools: If a hunter is behind it, it may perform this attack. Kori-Shan Lung swings its tail from side to side, sending multiple whirlpools at anything behind it. This attack can cause Iceblight. Speeding Torpedo: This attack is usually performed after Grim Whirlpool. After the whirlpool is nearly over, Kori-Shan Lung will swim into the whirlpool, as it picks up some extra speed, before launching itself forward towards a hunter with nightmarish speed. This attack can catch some off guard. Phase 2 (Level 51-375) Spinning Hipcheck: It looks to one side and hipchecks to that side as it swims at foes, causing Frostbite. Propulsion: It breaths a beam of icy water to its left side, sending it flying to the left away from hunters while damaging them with both its body and beam. This attack can cause Iceblight. Great Horn Charge: Kori-Shan Lung lifts up its head, freezes its horn, and swings its down in a Great Sword like manner to heavily damage hunters. This attack can cause Frostbite. Phase 2 (Level 375-500) Here You Come!: Sucks in water to bring a hunter closer to it before performing its Anoru Quickshot. Anoru Quickshot: Once a hunter is close enough to it, it'll perform this attack. Kori-Shan Lung slowly opens its mouth wide with something fairly large coming out of its mouth. After a seconds of struggling, it fires a dead Anorupatisu at the hunter in an attempt to finish them off for good. This attack deals a lot of damage in one hit, though is easy to enough dodge from a distance. Phase 2 (Level 501-2999) I've Got You In My Sight Frostbite Beam: It will roar from a distance, open its mouth, and follow a random hunter before firing a beam after beam of water and ice at hunters. It'll aim each beam at multiple hunters without warning for a second before finishing the attack with a grand giant beam that can instant kill whatever hunter it looks at. This attack can cause Iceblight. Theme/BGM Armor Blademaster Set *Fire -10 *Water +35 *Ice +35 *Thunder -45 *Dragon -35 Skills: Recovery Up, Mind’s Eye, Partbreaker, and Divine Blessing. Gunner Set *Fire -5 *Water +40 *Ice +40 *Thunder -40 *Dragon -30 Skills: Recovery Up, Mind’s Eye, Partbreaker, and Divine Blessing. Notes *The idea for Kori-Shan Lung came from the Lao-Shan Lung seen in the Polar Sea. This idea was combined with the concept of making Lao-Shan Lung a threat to fight, meaning making it attack hunters. **This idea was also created from the false rumor of Lao-Shan Lung being juveniles. *Though Kori-Shan Lung mostly feed on ore like Lao-Shan Lung, they will sometimes feed on other creatures when hungry enough like Pokaradon or even Anorupatisu. *Most Kori-Shan Lung moved to the land from a massive disaster that happened sometime during the Great Dragon War, while some went out far away in the sea. This disaster frightened them greatly. **This disaster is said to be caused by the Eclipse Lord Origin Dragon, Ultimoetalis. **This resembles Lao-Shan Lung's fear for the Fatalis. *Though not shown in-game, Kori-Shan Lung can actually walk on land for long distances, but rarely does. *This beast is only slightly larger than Lao-Shan Lung. Credits Ukanlos Subspecies: Thank you for making the render for the Kori-Shan Lung! Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Conquest War Category:Giant Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Kanade Element Monster Category:Frostbite Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus